Suicide is among the leading causes of death worldwide. The World Health Organization (WHO), the U.S. Surgeon General, and the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services have all strongly stated that more comprehensive data are needed on the prevalence of suicidal thoughts and attempts, as well as on the risk and protective factors associated with such outcomes. In response to these recommendations and to NIMH PA-06-438 (Research on the Reduction and Prevention of Suicidality) and PA-06-439 (Risk Factors for Psychopathology Using Existing Data Sets), this application seeks support for a program of research that examines the prevalence of and risk and protective factors for suicidal thoughts and behaviors. This project uses data from the 26 coordinated national population surveys (n =193,096) participating in the WHO World Mental Health (WMH) Survey Initiative. The unprecedented size, representativeness, and richness of the WMH database provides a unique opportunity to conduct comprehensive analyses of a range of suicide- related outcomes, including: suicidal ideation, suicide plans, suicide gestures, and suicide attempts. Analyses will address the three specific aims of this project: (1) estimate the cross-national prevalence, onset, and transitions between suicide-related outcomes;(2) examine risk and protective factors for lifetime occurrence of suicide-related outcomes;and (3) examine risk and protective factors for 12-month occurrence of suicide attempts. The results of these analyses will advance understanding of suicide-related outcomes and are expected to generate significant progress in scientific, clinical, and policy efforts aimed at the prediction and prevention these dangerous outcomes.